Holoproyector
thumb|right|200px|Un holoproyector. Un Holoproyector era un dispositivo que podía grabar, enviar, recibir y / o visualizar hologramas. Los holoproyectores venían en varios tamaños. Los holoproyectores de baja calidad no formabán bien los colores, ya que mostraban todo a través de un fuerte filtro azul. Aproximadamente 30 años después de la Batalla de Endor, la tecnología de los holoproyectores se había vuelto lo suficientemente sofisticada como para permitir que el usuario se viera a todo color, sin filtros ni líneas de escaneo visibles. Un individuo conocido por usar esta tecnología fue el Líder Supremo Snoke de la Primera Orden. Apariciones *''Darth Maul, Part II'' *''Darth Maul, Part III'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Part II'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Catalizador: Una Novela de Rogue One'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''El Discípulo Oscuro'' *''Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Part I: Fight'' *''Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 5: The Chosen One, Part V'' *''Kanan 4: The Last Padawan, Part IV: Catch'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Part V: Release'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Snare'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Steal'' *''Adventures in Wild Space: The Dark'' *''Tarkin'' *''Lost Stars'' webcomic *''Rebel Rising'' *''Thrawn'' *''Un Nuevo Despertar'' *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' *''Kanan 12: First Blood, Epilogue: The Ties That Bind'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Heroes of Mandalore'' * *''Guardianes de los Whills'' *''Rogue One: Una Historia de Star Wars'' novela *''Star Wars: Rogue One: A Junior Novel'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Escape from Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Original Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Battlefront II: Escuadrón Infernal'' *''Princess Leia, Part I'' *''La Huida del Contrabandista: Una Aventura de Han Solo y Chewbacca'' *''Princess Leia, Part II'' *''Princess Leia, Part III'' *''Heredero de los Jedi'' *''Darth Vader 1: Vader'' *''Star Wars 4: Skywalker Strikes, Part IV'' *''Darth Vader 2: Vader, Part II'' *''Darth Vader 3: Vader, Part III'' *''Darth Vader 5: Vader, Part V'' *''Darth Vader 6: Vader, Part VI'' *''Darth Vader 7: Shadows and Secrets, Part I'' *''Darth Vader 16: The Shu-Torun War, Part I'' *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 1: Aphra, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 4: Aphra, Part IV'' *''Doctor Aphra 5: Aphra, Part V'' *''Doctor Aphra 9: The Enormous Profit, Part I'' *''Doctor Aphra 10: The Enormous Profit, Part II'' *''Battlefront: La Compañía Crepúsculo'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *"The Levers of Power"—''The Rise of the Empire'' * *''Consecuencias'' *''Star Wars: Uprising'' *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''Consecuencias: El Fin del Imperio'' *"The Perfect Weapon" *"True Love" *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Poe Dameron: Flight Log'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' * * * Categoría:Tecnología